Sword Art Online: The Story Universe Of Kaoku
by TheLegendGoat990
Summary: This is the story of an alternate reality of SAO, one that is a tad different than the original SAO. This is the story about a boy who's life is prettyyyy sucky, but what happens when he gets the power to do anything he wants? How will he affect Kirito and the rest? Will this story also be shit? Well, click this and find out. (Cancelled)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Testing the waters**

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. Just meh OC**

* * *

*Huff* I breathed. My body was being pushed all the way to its limit. "Get back here, brat!" A voice behind me shouted. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. I was running through this deep wild forest, and I couldn't really see where I was going, so I was just running blindly. I kept on running for what felt like hours before I finally came across this small white cabin. "You can't run from me forever." The voice said to me. He wasn't very close to me, but at the same time he wasn't very far either. Being desprate I quickly ran into the cabin, and slammed the door shut.

When I was inside the cabin I could see that everything was empty. The floors were made out of brown blanks, and the walls were just default white bricks. Seeing as I couldn't go nowhere now, I slummped down by the door and covered my face with my legs. I just hoped for the best.

"Come out, brat." I could hear the voice say.

I kept my silence. The strangers feet got closer and closer to the cabin. He got so close to the point where I could basically hear me breathing outside of the door. "Your in there." the stranger said. It was at that point my heart sunked, and I could no longer hear myself breathe. Then...

***Beep* *Beep* *Beep***

I squinted my eyes, awakeing to the sound of my alarm clock. As I regained more of my vision I slowly started to rasie my body up from it's sleeping position. When I was fully awake and sittiing up straight on my bed, I quickly touched my head. Thinking about the events that just occurred.

"It was all a dream..." I said, while clucthing my head with my right arm.

I looked over to my left just too see my younger brother, Daku. He was still laying in his bed sleeping. He had black hair, black eyes, and had nogut skin color, he was about 5'3 give or take, just an inch shorter than me.

I slowly got up and out of my bed, and I started to make my way over to the bathroom. When I was inside, I took a look in the mirror. My hair was still as white as ever, my eyes were green, and of course I had to have been the same nogut color as my brother. I was wearing a white t-shirt, and black boxers. After I was done looking at myself I took my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

About a minute in of me brushing my teeth, I could hear my mother's voice saying: "Kaoku, is that you in the bathroom?" I looked at the bathroom door and responded by saying: "Yes."

"Okay, is Daku awake too?" She asked.

"No, he's still asleep." I replied.

"Wake him up then. The food's almost done."

"Okay." I said, as I spit a little bit of toothpaste that was in my mouth, out.

When I was finished getting dressed, I went back into my room and changed into my usual attire. Which was a red hoodie, grey sweatpants, and white nike sneakers. "Daku." I said. He didn't respond. I then walked over to my brother, and started to lightly push him. "Daku!" I said again this time a little bit more fierce. His face squinted and he started to move his body. "Hm?" he said grumbling with his eyes still closed.

"Mom said wake up." I told him.

"Ok...Just give me 3 more minutes." he replied.

"...Everytime you ask for 3 minutes, you stay alseep for an hour more."

Daku just grumbled, and took the white cover that he was using and placed it above his whole head. I just sighed and walked out of the room. I then walked down stairs and into my kitchen where mom was there cooking.

"Oh, Kaoku. Did you wake up your brother?" Mom asked.

"I tried, but he didn't budge." I replied.

Mom just sighed and continued on cooking. She told me: "Just take a seat, the food's ready." So I did just that. I could smell the scent of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Once I taken my seat just a couple of minutes later mom came over and placed the food right infront of me.

"Thank you." I told her.

She just smiled at me, and walked back to the counter. I always loved the way my mother smiled at me. She had the most beatufiul smile, her hair was black and silk, her skin was so soft and moist, and she gave off the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

A few minutes passed and I was nearly done eating my food, I was a particular fast eater when it came to certain foods. When I was just about to chew on my last straw of bacon I saw Daku coming down the stairs looking like a complete trainreck.

"Oh, Daku. You finally decided to join us." Mom said.

"Hey mom." Daku said grouchy and made his way over to the chair next to me.

"You were longer I than 3 minutes." I told him.

"...Whatever." Daku said.

A few seconds passed and mom soon came over and handed Daku his food. "Oh, boys." Mom said getting our attetion. "Yes?" we both said insync. "Have you guys heard of that new toy thingy there making?" mom asked us. "Toy thingy?" I said. "No, not that I know of."

"You mean the 'nervegear'?" Daku asked. I just looked at him, as I had no idea what there nervegear was.

"Yes, I think that's what its called." mother replied.

"Eh, I'm not too interested in it." Daku said. I was just confused about what they were talking about. "Umm, what's the nervegear?" I asked. Daku just looked at me shocked that I didn't know it. "You mean to tell me this whoolleee time people been talking about it, you have no clue what it is?" Daku asked.

I just nodded my head. "I don't pay that much attention to gossip." I said.

"Meh." Daku shurgged. "That's fair." he said, "But the nervegear is a VR device that's sooo advance. Everyone's been using it lately, especially for this new game that's going to be released tomorrow called 'Sword Art Online' people are going crazy for it." Daku said.

"Huh, neat." I replied. "But no way in hell am I going to get something like that." I said. My mother then snot a glare at me saying: "Hey! Watch your language!" I just shrunked back in my seat. "B...but 'hell' isn't a cuss word." I said softly. "I don't give a dam whether it is or isn't, don't say that kind of lanugaue in this house." mom said. I quickly aplogoized, and I could see Daku right beside me snickering.

"You two better go get ready to go to school." mom said, "Your father will be back any minute now."

"Yes ma'am." We both replied.

Since I was already ready I just made my way over to the den and sat down to watch some tv to pass the time. Daku went back upstairs to finish getting ready. After about 25 minutes passed there was a loud knock on the door.

"I got it!" I said, as I got up from my seat and made my way over to the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, dad." the voice said. I reached for the door knob and gently moved the door inward. And there appeared my father, he was as tall as ever standing at 6 ft, he had white hair the same color as me, black eyes as dark as the night sky, and his skin was caramel. Dad was wearing his usual brown coat, white and black striped shirt, and cacu pants.

"Hi, Dad." I said.

"Hey, Kaoku." Dad replied smiling at me. "You ready to go?" dad asked. I nodded my head yes. "Good, but where's Daku?" And I replied saying: "Up stairs getting ready still."

Dad just sighed. "That boy's always late." he said. As dad walked into the house, mom camed into the den to see who it was. "Oh, hi honey!" she said. "Hey, dear." dad replied.

Just as I was about to make my way back over to my couch to watch tv, Daku came down the stairs. He was wearing a blue jacket with grey sleeves, black jeans, and red champion shoes. "About time you made it down." I told him. "Yea, I couldn't find what to wear." he responded.

"Okay we ready to go now?" Dad asked. "I guess so." I said. "Yea, I'm ready." Daku said.

"Good." dad said. And he walked out of the house, Daku and I following.

"Bye boys." mom said.

"Bye." we said insync.

When Daku and I were outside I could see that dad was already in the car starting it up. It was a blue honda. So, we walked up and got inside.

"So, you boys finally decided to play any sports?" Dad asked us.

"Nah, not me. I'm not interested in sports." Daku said. Dad just sighed. "What about you Kaoku?" he asked. "Hmm...I'm not sure..." I said. I didn't particulary hate sports, but I never thought of playing it before." I replied.

"You should give it a shot kiddo. Hell, you might surprise yourself." dad told me. I just stared at him with a small smile. I mean who knows, I could be good at playing sports, but however my thought process didn't last long before Daku got my attention by trying to hold in a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

Daku continued to laugh and grin. "It's nothing, it's just its funny imagining you playing sports." he said. "And why's that?" I asked.

"Because...You know...Your weak, bro." Daku said.

"Nun huh."

"Yuh huh."

"Alright. Daku, your in no position to laugh, your in the same boat as him." dad said. "HEY!" Daku shouted. A small smirk then came across my face, and I could also notice a small smile across dad's face as well. "Hmhp." Daku grunted as he crossed his arms and remained silent the rest of the way to the school.

The ride took about 30 minutes at best. When we got out of the honda, I heared dad said: "Have a good day boys." before pulling off.

Daku and I just stared at the huge building with a bunch of kids walking in. **(Don't really know Kirito's school name, or the way it looks, I just remember seeing it for a split second when he and Asuna were talking on the wooden bench.)** "Let's just get this day over with." Daku said, as he sighed and walked forward. I took one more glance at the building and I then started walking right behind Daku.

As we made our way up the steps and were about to enter into the building, I could hear a voice call out: "HEY, GEEKS!" I instantly frowed reconginzing that voice...

"Bill." I mumbled underneath my breath.

"Aww shit here we go again..." Daku said.

We slowly turned around, and we could see 3 boys walking up towards us. One of the persons was Bill. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, peach skin, he was wearing a red baseball cap, red jacket, and blue jeans, followed by black sneakers. He was pretty tall, if I had to guess I would say he was 5'9, and the dude was pretty jacked, he was "Mister Charming" around the school, so eh. The other two other two accompaying him were Jermy and Fred. Jermy had black hair, freckles around his cheecks, brown eyes, and was just a lil shorter than Fred, but not by that much, and he was on the skinny side...He was very skinny actually. Jermy was wearing a green cap, black shirt, black-ish jeans, and blue sneaks. He didn't look like he was much of a threat by himself. Fred was a dude that was probably the worst of them yet, he was 6'4, blue eyes, silk-ish blone hair, blue deep sea eyes, peach skin, and unlike the rest he didn't wear a cap, but he was Bill's older brother. Fred was wearing a blue jacket that was zipped open, and a white shirt, and orange pants, with black and white sneaks.

"What do you guys want from us now?" I asked them, with an annoyed tone.

"Aww, don't be like that, Raymus." Bill said, as he got closer to me, and since he was much taller than me he had to bend down just to come in eye-to-eye contact with me.

"We just wanna be friends." he said, with a dumbass grin on his face. This guy gave off all the signs to just get fucked up, but I was so weak that I couldn't really do nothing to him.

"Well we ain't interested." I said.

Bill's smile then went away and he took his face and slammed it against my face. I immdaitely fell to the floor in pain grabbing my face. "KAOKU!" Daku shouted. As he made his way to the ground to try and help me.

"What's your problem man!?" Daku shouted at Bill.

"My problem?" Bill asked, "Maybe its not us with the problem, it's you loosers." he said.

I was still lying on the ground holding my face. The pain from that punch hurted soooo much.

"We should teach this one a lesson too." Jermy said.

"Yea, we should." Bill said. "You want to take this one, Fred?" Bill asked. "Hmph." Fred just grunted. "No, just hurry up and get it over with. I don't want us to be seen picking on scum." Fred said, as he turned his back and walked away.

Daku just kept his teeth clenched in anger. Glaring at both Bill and Jermy. "He's ficesty." Jermy said. "Let's teach him some manners then." Bill said. Bill and Jermy both made there way over to Daku, Jermy grabbed Daku by the chest. "You get back, I'll take the front." Bill order. Jermy just nodded his head. He then took Daku's arm and lifted them above his head, and he went from infront of Daku to behind him, holding him up.

"I hate you guys." Daku said, with pure hatred in his voice.

**THUD**

A huge thud come be heard from where we were at. Bill's fist went directly into Daku's stomach, causing my brother to spit on spit. I could see that Daku's eyes were wide and a little bit of tears were welled up in his eyes. I just watched, my anger boiling up inside me.

"Awww, is the little baby about to cry?" Bill teased.

Daku didn't reply as I could tell he was trying to hold back his tears. "Maybe you should do it one more time Bill, to teach him not to talk back to us." Jermy said. Bill just smirked and said: "Yea, I think I should."

But before Bill could do anything, I could hear a voice cry out: "BILL!" Everyone's attention, execpt for Daku, went towards the direction of the voice. "Put him down." it said. The voice sounded femaine. When I got a clear look at the person I could see that it was...Asuna.

"Asuna?" Bill said. "Leave them alone!" she shouted. "Do you two really want to be suspended for picking on little boys?"

When she said "little" that kind of set me off. I mean I'm sure we were exactly the same age as here, and if not we were most likely older. "Hmph." Bill said, as he grunted. He took one last look at Daku who was still trying to old in his tears, and then he looked at Jermy. Bill nodded his head at Jermy dropped Daku, and Daku fell to the ground face first right beside my feet.

"Let's go. These loosers aren't worth it." Bill said.

"Aww, I didn't even get any hits in." Jermy said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have more time to have fun with the geeks, but for right now let's just leave'em." Bill said.

Jermy just nodded his head, and the both of them started walking to the entrance where Asuna was. **(AN: I felt like I didn't have to describe what Asuna looks like, since if your reading this story you most likely watched SAO, and you should know what Asuna looks like. The only thing different is that she's wearing her school outfit like in the show.)**

As Bill and Jermy walked past us, I could see Jermy looked right at me. Even though I was still on the ground I moved my eyes up the best I could to see his face, and before I knew it, I felt a kick right to my stomach causing inmense pain to emerge in me.

"GAH!" I groaned, as I started moving my body left and right trying to ease the pain, but to no avail. "Bitch." I heard Jermy said, he then started following Bill towards Asuna.

"Geez, you guys are annoying." Asuna told them.

"That's what we do best, bae." Bill said.

"I'm not your bae!" Asuna replied back. And that was the last thing I could here them say before they entered the school.

And there Daku and I layed, with no one offering to help us. I could see people walk by, but the only thing they did was either made fun of us, gave us a stare of disgust, or just pretend we weren't there.

"Daku..." I said.

"Y...yea?" he replied back.

"You alright?"

"I guess, could've been much worse."

I then tried my best to lift my body up, and by the time I was sitting up straight I could hear the bell ring. "Shit." we both said insync.

After a couple of minutes of us struggling to get back to our feet, once we were finally up and standing. I could hear someone shout: "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT HERE ON SCHOOL PROPERTY!"

"Hm?" Daku and I said, as we turned around to where the direction of the voice was. "Oh come on!" Daku said, "Now we gotta deal with him..." I just sighed, and got prepared for what was next. It was our school principal, but for us...He was basically hell. He was nice to everyone else, but for some reason he couldn't stand me and my brother.

"This is an outrage!" The principal said. When he got closer to us, I could make out that he was still fat, still had them big ass glasses, he still had hair around his head execpt for the top where it was completely bald, and he was wearing the usual principal's outfit. White shirt,black coat, red tie, black pants, and black dress shoes. I also forgot to mention that he had a black mustache.

"Students should not be out of class! Especially not OUTSIDE THE SCHOOL'S BUILDING!" He shouted, as he was now just a few feet away from us.

"P-principal! We can explain!" Daku tried to say.

"Explain what exactly? There's always a problem with you two!" he said to us.

"B-but..." I started to say.

"Give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn't expel the both of you right now?"

"Because! It was Bill and Jermy! They jumped us, and left us he-" Daku tried to say.

"ENOUGH!" The principal shouted. "Everytime I see you two, you always blame it on our school's most valueable althetes! You two should be ashamed." he said. "You didn't even give us a chance to explain ourselves!" I yelled.

"That's it, you two go in my office immideatly, I will not stand for this kind of beahvior from students." he said, as he grabbed me by the collar, and Daku by the collar also and started to make his way to his office.

Everything was embrassing. We didn't even do anything, and yet...We were being dragged across the hallways with every student looking at us, smirks everywhere. But of course what caught my attention the most was none other than the 3 jackasses them selves...All of them were just bursting out laughing while pointing fingers at us.

I just turned my gaze to the floor, but before I could move my eyes. One person caught my attention...He had black hair, dark black eyes, pale skin, and looked to be close to my height. He wasn't laughing at all, he was just staring on. My eyes then diverted from him, and to the school's floor.

_**The Principal's Office**_

There Daku and I sat...We were right beside each other in different chairs, and the principal was right infront of us sitting in his desk. He was currently on the phone with our parents.

"Yes, I agree." the principal said.

"Mhm."

"Yes."

"I wonder what there talking about." Daku whispered to me. "I don't know, but it can't be any good." I replied. The principal then lowered the phone from his ear and said to us: "Silence! You two are not permited to talk."

We just backed off and remained quiet.

As I tried to make myself comfrortable in the seat, I could notice a quiet knock on the principal's glass. Even though it was faint, I still managed to hear it. When I looked back I saw none other than Bill and Jermy giggling like freakshows through the window.

I then looked away from the window and then toward the principal. I was going to try and tell him that Bill and Jermy were at the window, but I figured he wouldn't see anything, and then me and Daku would be in even MORE trouble. So the only thing I did was just sat back in my chair and closed my eyes.

The conversation went on for about another 15 minutes, and when everything was over with. The principal finally said something: "Ehem."

My eyes were now gazing at the principal, hoping what he had to say was wasn't going to be that bad.

"With some high consideration, your mother and I came to an agreement." the principal said.

"That were going to be suspended instead of expelled?" I asked.

"No, I'm letting you go back to class, but your punishment will be after school dention." he said.

"...We'll take it." I said, looking over to Daku, who was still fast asleep. I looked back to the principal. His eyes went a little wide at the fact that I took that offer without much hesitation to aruge back.

"Good." he said firmly.

"Now wake your brother up and get out of my office."

So I did just that, I lightly pushed Daku to wake him up. "Hm.." he groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "Daku, come on let's go. Were done here." I said. "Oh...Okay." he replied, he's eyes now fully open.

We walked out of the principal's office and started making our way to our class. As we were walking I looked up at the walls trying to see the clock. "It's 11:00 am." I said. "Ugh..." Daku groaned. "It felt like we were in there for hours, but your telling me we were only in there for just an hour?!" he said.

"Yep, that's what I'm sayin." I said.

Daku just sighed and we kept walking, we were almost to our class, and since everyone was in there class right about now, we didn't have to worry about people coming incontact with us.

The walk was about 3 minutes before we came to our classroom. I knocked on the door a good 2 times before someone came to open it.

"Who is it?" The voice of a student said.

"Kaoku and Daku." I replied. Silence came across everything, as I looked back at Daku and he looked back at me. I then could hear the noise of giggling sounded off in the classroom. That just caused me the frown up and it caused Daku to grit his teeth in rage.

"...Should've know." Daku said with pure rage in his voice. I could tell Daku was getting REALLLYY pissed off by everyone right now, so I didn't really want to bother him right now.

Me on the other hand...I was just...Depressed...

After what felt like hours of waiting, the door finally came open, and it revealed our English teacher. She wasn't that tall, but she was defintaly taller than us, she had chocolate skin, and black hair that was tied together in a bun, she had black glasses on her face, and she had black eyes. I wasn't really a pervet, but if someone would tell you...She was REALLY thick. She was wearing a white shirt that said our school name, and a black skirt, with black high-heels.

"Why are you late?" she asked us firmly.

"We were in the principal's office." I responded, my voice sounded like I really wasn't in the mood to aruge, which I wasn't.

Daku just remained quiet, pure rage on his face.

I guess the teacher could pick up on our mood, because usually she would say something smart and scold us for no reason, but this time...She just stepped aside and let us through.

We didn't say anything and we just walked in the classroom, when we got in there all eyes were glued to us. I could see the reactions of the majority of kids trying to hold back a laugh at us, others just stared in disgust, some just looked to see who it was I guess, and very FEW didn't care who it was.

Once Daku and I took our seats at the very back beside each other, the teacher then came and started kicking back up with the lesson. The rest of the school day was a normal day for us, we just got bullied till the end of the day. Same old, same old.

_**At The Cafeteria**_

"Man, I'm getting realll tired of this." Daku said.

"Come on bro. You should be use to it by now." I said.

"Yea...but still...Shits irritating." Daku said.

"Meh, nothing we can do about it." I said.

"Look on the bright side. At least we only have 3 more years in school after this one." I told him.

"I guess..." Daku said.

We were sitting at the table we always sit at, the small one by the window, just the two of us.

"Hey, you guys heard about the release of SAO coming out tomorrow?" A voice said. "Yea, duh! I mean who hasn't." Another voice said, as they walked passed us.

"Everyone's been talking about that new game SAO all day." I said.

"Eh, I mean from what I heard it sounds cool, but bro...Come on now, there's no way in hell I'm playing a VR game." Daku said.

"Why not?" I said raising my eyebrow at my brother.

"Because...VR is stupid." Daku said, "Does no one think of the consquences?" he asked.

"True..." I replied. "But eh, it's not like we were going to get one anyway." I said. "I'll just stick with consoles."

"Amen." Daku added.

I then took a sip of drink of my apple juice. "It would be fun to try it though." I said.

"Dude, no." Daku said.

"Bu-" I was cut off before I could finish my setence.

"HEY LOOSERS!" A loud voice shouted. Causing everyone in the cafeteria to look.

"Awww, shit." Daku and I said insync.

It was none other than Bill and Jermy...The jackasses.

"You didn't think we'd forget this beatdown you had coming?" Bill asked us.

"Let's go, Daku." I told him. He nodded, and we got up from our seats and started to make our way out of the cafeteria.

"Hey!" Bill said, as he grabbed me by my hoodie.

"What the fuck did I say about ingoring me?"

"..." I just remained silent, keeping eye contact with him.

I could see the rage in Bill grow, as he then took his fist and slammed it into my face. "GAH!" I yelped as I flew to the ground.

"THAT'S IT!" Daku shouted, as he charged for Bill.

But it was no use as Jermy grabbed him from behind again. "?!" was all I could remember from Daku's face expression, as Jermy took him up in the air, and slammed him to the ground head first.

My eyes went wide, and everything went in slow-motion for me. I couldn't feel my heart beat...The only thing I could see what's my brother's head crashing into the ground...

"**You have been chosen."** was the only thing I could hear in my head, as I didn't pay it much attention because the only thing I wanted to do was rage out.

I don't know what was going on with me as my body started trembling, but the only thing I wanted to do was just to beat the living shit out of Jermy. So, I got up, and it felt like I was going at hyper-speeds, and I charged at Jermy, and with a cock back from my fist, I slammed it against Jermy's face as he was getting back up from body slamming Daku. I had sent Jermy flying to the ground, with blood streaming out of his face.

I could see everyone's reaction to my punch, as they all went wide-eyed. Especially Bill, and that was my next target. I dashed toward Bill and with another cockback I smashed my fist against his face, I could feel his bones crush at the pressure of my punch, and I didn't know how I could do something like that, but I wasn't thinking. I didn't plan on stopping there either, I didn't know what had came over me, as I wanted more...I wanted him to suffer. So I dashed at him one more time while he was falling to the ground and with one final cockback...I released my fist, but I could feel my body weakend tremendously, and my fist and slow'd it pace down so much, that someone had caught it!

When I looked up to see who had caught it, I could see that it was none other than Fred. I could see him glaring at me with thoose cold eyes, and that was the last thing I saw from him before he took his fist and punched me...And that was it...Everything blacked out.

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

** IMPORTANT:**

**Yeee I decided to actually try and write a good story...But these might by sum questions u have if u made it through this chapter.**

**Q: Da fuck is Kirito mate? **

**A: He appeared in this chapter, don't worry Kirito has to show u bro...He's the MC for SAO after all :P**

**Q: Man what the hell is this? I came here for Kirito and Asuna only not this BS!**

**A: This story isn't for u then mate, as Kirito/Asuna will have a shit ton of "Character time" in this story, but for me to build up my characters, there going to need sum chapters mate so people won't be like "Who da fuq is this?" **

**Q: Bro like this has potential to be a good story broooo, but why add these two shitty OC'S no one gives a fuck about?**

**A: Believe me I tried not to add them, but when u explore the gift of writing...You would want to add ur own OC buddy.**

**Q: Why THE HELL ISN'T THIS STORY IN AINCRAD ALREADY?!**

**A: Plot bro...Plot...Besides Aincrad's gonna be in the next chapter will everyone else, u just gotta wait on buildup :)**

**Q: This shit is cringeworthy, kill urself and this story**

**A: ...Ok...**

** If you actually read through this story and actually care about the next chapter to see where this goes then good job u earn a star :D**

** If u rlly gives no fucks and just read this story just to read it bcuz u thought it was sum else, good job still u actually read this :)**

** If u just came here to say this is cringeworthy, fuck u mate :( gg bro go sum where else with ur time**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to SAO!

_**Chapter 2: Welcome to SAO!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. Just my OC's.**_

* * *

_** Asuna's Point Of View**_

"All I saw was that boy getting up and punching Bill in the face." I told the prinicpal.

"Are you sure that's all you saw?" The principal asked me. I simply nodded my head in response. My reasons for being in the prinicpal's office in the first place was because of the events that occurred eariler in the cafeteria. Prinicpal Brown was questioning everyone who was at the scene.

"Ahh, thank heavens!" The principal shouted, I could see the look of relief come over his face. "I finally have an excuese to get those brats out of my school." he said.

I just looked on smiling. Now, I really never had a problem with those two boys, I mean the reason I stayed away from them was because of everyone always talking bad about them. Me being the person I am, I don't really want to hang out with people that's always getting a bad repuation around them, but they did nothing to me, so I do nothing to them.

"Alright , you may leave now." he said, a wide smile across his face. I simply nodded my head and got up from the chair I was sitting in and made my way over to the door. When I stepped out, I could see a boy with black hair and black eyes standing right next to the prinicpal's door. The only thing I could do was just stare at this mysterious boy that I had never seen before...There was something strange about him that gave this weird feeling in my body.

"Oops, sorry, I didn't know you were there." I said.

The boy didn't say anything, he just nodded his head and walked past me and into the principal's office. I just looked at him walk in the office, the only thing that was running through my mind was that feeling I was getting from him. I finally got my attention back when the boy was no longer in my field of vision, so I just kept on straight walking to class.

"Strange…." I mumbled to myself.

_** Kirito's Point Of View**_

"Ah, mister Kiriguya." I could hear prinicpal Brown say as I took my seat in the chair right in front of his desk.

"You called for me?" I asked him. My voice still sounding as dry as ever.

"Yes." he responded. "I'm sure you're aware of today's….Incident." he said. "It was a tragic one indeed, something our school is barley use to. A fight like this has only happened in this school only once, and that was a long time ago."

I wasn't all that shocked to hear that only two fight's happened at our school, but still….This whole time this school has been around, you mean to tell me that only one fight ever happened? It was a little sketchy for me liking.

"Really?" I asked him. My right eyebrow raised.

"Mhm, I know it's rather new to take in, but only one fight has happened here at Tomolioio." he responded. "But let's not get off the subject here." he said. I could hear the change of seriousness in his voice shift.

"What do you know about the fight that happened today?"

I stared at him for a second trying to gather the thoughts of everything I knew that lead up to the fight. I know people around here don't like those two, to be honest….I'm not going to say I don't like them either, that would be a complete lie. They actually seem pretty cool, so I never got why people hated them really.

"Well….All I can tell you principal, is that they were constantly being harassed in school in today. Bill and Jermy were even beating up on them outside before school even started." I told him.

_** FlashBack**_

"KAOKU!" I could hear someone shout. I was making my way into the school when I heard him shout. My attention then scattered toward the direction of the scream.

What I saw was those two boys again with Fred, Bill, and Jermy.

"What's your problem man!?" The boy with the black hair shouted.

"My problem?" I heard Bill say. "Maybe it's not us with the problem, it's you losers." he said.

"That's just brutal." I said softly to myself. Since I really had no clue what was going on, I didn't want to get involve, so I started to turn away and walk into the school, but then….

**THUD**

The sound was so loud, I had to turn my head back in that direction. And what I saw was the black hair kid being hold by Jermy, and Bill socking him in the stomach. "HE-" I started to say, but I held myself back. I still don't really know why I did that, but I did.

I just looked on as everything was happening. I mean I was anti-social, and Bill and the others never bothered me, and if I were to help them then surely they would start bullying me next.

I just gritted my teeth and walked away from all the action. I didn't want to get envolve….

_** FlashBack End**_

"...I see…." The prinicpal said. I could see a hint of rage in his face, but I didn't know wether it was because he was feeling sympathy for them, which I highly doubt. The prinicpal was known for hating them the most. Or was it because I gave him a reason not to expel those two. Something inside me was getting pretty restless, I just had to ask him, why nobody liked them.

"Thank for your time Mister. Kiriguya."

"P-prinicpal Brown…." I said. "Hm?" he said, as his eyes came to meet mines.

"W….Why do you hate them so much?" I asked.

Silence filled the room for what felt like hours, before prinicpal Brown finally said something.

"Get out."

The way he said it was so cold. It sent chills down my body, and without thinking twice, I got up out of my seat and quickly made it to the door, opening it and shutting tight behind me. A little bit of sweat ran down through my cheek. From the inside of the office, I could hear something be thrown at the window, and Brown screaming like a possesed maniac.

"What the hell!?" I shouted to myself.

I then took off running through the halls not looking behind me.

_** Kaoku's Point Of View**_

"Ugh…." I groaned, as I placed my head on my head.

"What happened?" I asked. As I opened my eyes.

"?!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I screamed out loud.

I was floating around in a white void, nothing was there. Everything was just white, but yet somehow I could still see. It was like those voids I see on anime. But I wasn't calm and collected….I was scared out of my mind. This wasn't a anime I was in….This was real life. I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

"SOMEONE THERE!?" I yelled out again. My heart beating rapidly.

"DAKU! MOM! DAD!"

"ANYBODY?!" I kept yelling. I was on the verge of breaking down crying. I don't like stuff like this, I never did, never will.

As I got no answer….I simply….Cried.

Tears just came falling down from my eyes, I didn't know what to do. I was just scared hopeless.

"**Are you really crying right now?"** A voice said to me.

At that moment, all my tears had stopped, and my eyes went wiideee, very wide.

"**Oh, you stopped already?"** it said.

When it spoke again, I could no longer feel my heartbeat. This all had to be a nightmare I was experiencing. Sleep paralysis maybe, because this couldn't be real.

"**Hello? Earth to Kaoku. Come in."**

I couldn't open my mouth neither move my body. I was just paralyzed in fear.

"**Yeesh kid, say something." **

"..." was all that came from me.

"**Oohhh I get it you must be one of those non talkers."**

"..."

"**No, no! You must be Red." **

"..."

"**Yes, you're definitely a Red type person. You don't speak for shit." **

I just kept wondering to myself, when am I going to wake up from this nightmare.

"**Hmm, I guess since your not going to speak to me, I might as well explain why your here then." **it said.

Now that sentence right there sparked some life back into me.

"W...Why am I-i here?" I asked.

"**Yay! You talked." "I got your first words you said to me built in my memory. 'W….Why am I-i here?"** it said. As it played my exact voice in the same tone I said it in.

I was beyond creeped out at this point, but I was starting to get a little bit more livley….'a little.'

"A...Am I dead or something?" I asked it. My voice still shaky.

"**Of course not silly." **it said. **"You didn't even let me explain why your here yet, and now you go to a completely different question. ;("** it said. With a ";(" taking form in the white void. Now that scared me shitless.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed. As I started back crying.

"**AHHH!" **it screamed. The ";(" voice deforming from the void.

"I wannnaa go home!" I wined.

"**...I thought you were 15…." **

"I….I am." I said, tears falling from my face still. "I'm just not use to this kind of stuff okay!" I managed to yell.

"**I see…." **it said.

"**But I really should explain why your here, were running out of time. Let me wipe those tears from your face." **

And like that, all the tears from my face had disappeared from my eyes, and I no longer felt like crying and complaning.

"**Now listen up Kaoku, and listen very closely." **it said to me. The tone of its voice changing from friendly and jokingly, to serious and calm.

For some reason, my crybaby attiude had totaly disappeared from existence. Like it was just taken out of my character. I didn't wonder on that too much though, my focus was completely on what the "voice" had to say.

"**You heard about the game called 'Sword Art Online' right?"**

"Sword Art Online? Yes, I've heard about it, it comes out tomorrow doesn't it?" I asked.

"**Yes." **it replied.

"**However, it's not like the SAO that's been programmed to work." **

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked it.

"**Hmmm….How should I explain this in the simplest of ways…." **it said.

I just kept my glance up in the sky, even though there is no sky because everything is just a white void.

"**I know. Kaoku are you a ****visual, auditory, or kinesthetic learner?" **it asked me.

"Umm, visual." I replied.

"**Okay, then make sure you pay attention to every bit of detail I'm about to show you."** it said.

I simply nodded my head.

And like that with a woosh, the whole white void changed. It shaped shifted into a huge rainbow like circle that kept twirling around and around. I couldn't stand stuff that twirled around a lot it makes me dizzy real fast. About 2 seconds in, I had vomit because of the twirling circle. Good thing it didn't last that long, because right after I had vomit my vision had turned dark black, and in a flash of white light I was laying on my stomach on green soft grass.

"Ugh…." I groaned, as I placed a hand on my head.

"What happened…." I said, as Devjao hit me. My eyes flew open and I quickly made my way up to my feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted.

"WHERE AM I NOW?!"

I took a look around, and what I saw made my eyes widen. I wasn't in a white void this time, I was in what felt like real life, but….

Different.

"**Your in Aincrad." **I heard the voice say.

"Aincrad?" I repeated.

"**Yes, it's a place in Sword Art Online." **

"Wait….What?" I said, as I looked around at my surroundings more clearly this time. I notice that I was underneath a huge tree with pink leaves, and in the distance I could what looked like grey boars wandering around.

"I'm in Sword Art Online…." I said softly to myself.

"**Yes, but this isn't the sword art online that's going to appear in your universe." **Voice said.

"My universe?" I asked, I hate how I had to repeat everything "it" was saying, my mind just didn't understand.

"**You see…To be completely honest with you. I don't know if your in another dimension or universe, but what your in right now….This is the base of it all." **the voice said.

I was in awe at what I was hearing.

"So, those things on movies about alternate universes and stuff, they actual exist!" I said in awe.

"**Yes, the multiverse." **it said.

"Woah…." I said, as I looked on at the scenery. After a couple of seconds of gawking, I could feel the grass around me shake, but it was soft and it felt so light. A cool breeze of wind surrounded my face. I just closed my eyes and smiled at how good it felt.

"This is amazing!" I exclaimed.

"**Yes, yes it is." **I could hear the voice say, but instead of coming from the sky, it was right next to me.

I quickly turned my head to see a person that looked 5'7, and had black hair, pale skin, black eyes, and he was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and had two swords forming a X shape on his back.

My eyes widen at him. I had seen him somewhere before….

"Woah….That's how you look?" I asked.

"**Use to." **he said, **"My name is Kazuto Kiriguya." **he continued. **"But call me Kirito for short." **he said.

"Kirito…." I said softly, looking up in awe at the stranger.

Then it hit me.

"I KNOW YOU! YOU GO TO MY SCHOOL!" I shouted. "I seen you in the hallway when me and Daku were being pulled through the hallway by the prinicpal.

He just smiled.

"**That's not me." **he said.

A look of confusion then came over my face. "What do you mean that's not you? You look exactly the same." I said. Looking closely at Kirito, I then notice that their height was different, and this Kirito right here looked older than the one I saw in the hallway.

"Oh…." I said.

"**It's crazy at first, but you'll get use to it." **Kirito said.

"So….Then where are you from?" I asked.

Kirito looked on into the distance….A huge smile on his face. "Your from here?" I asked. **"Nah, I'm from a whole other universe." **he said. "Oh….Then why did you bring me to this universe then if it isn't yours?" I asked him.

"**Because….This universe right here is the base of it all, everything that happens here guides the rest of the multiverses action. So, I want you to look at some of the events that happens here, so you'll know what to expect in your universe." **he said.

Too say less I was very confused by what he said there **(AN: Shit, I'm SUPEERRR confused on what Kirito said there, and I'm writing the story LOLOLOLOL) **But I decided to just nod my head and go with it.

"**Quick let's hide."** Kirito said. "Hide? Where?" I asked. Kirito responded by grabbing my hand and rushing behind the tree. **"Look ahead." **Kirito said. I did what he told me to do, and looked straight ahead. My eyes went wide once again, when I saw another Kirito running right past us shouting: "I WILL SURVIVE!" and slashing through an incoming boar that was charging straight toward him.

"Woah…." I said softly.

"**Hehehe." **Kirito chuckled.

"Did you do that in your universe too?" I asked him.

He simply nodded his head.

"**Same as like the Kirito in your universe should most likely do the same thing, but…." **

"?"

"**The reason for me bringing you here in the first place is because your verse is being attacked and being controlled by a being far stronger than anything the multiverse has seen before." **Kirito said.

"For real?! Then why did you bring me here of all people?" I asked.

"**Because you were chosen." **he said.

"...Me?" I asked.

"**Yes." **

"By who?"

"**That's a question for later." **Kirito said. I simply looked on confused by everything that was taking place. "Okay, so you want me to go and fight a bad guy that's most likely stronger than you, and your basically some type of cestial being, and you want ME of all people to fight him?" I said.

"**Pretty much." **he responded.

"...What the fuc-" I was cut off.

"**Of course your not going to fight him completely alone, you'll have back up at the right time." **Kirito said.

"I'm beyond confused right now, my head is hurting." I said.

"**It'll all make sense in the head, but we wasted TOO much time. I'ma have to speed rush this. Sorry." **Kirito said. "Ok?" I responded. And with a snap of his finger, a flash of white light surrounded my field of vision and memories from Kirito's original universe came into my head, like how everyone was trapped in SAO, and how everyone was in there for 2 years, events from after Aincrad took place in my mind too like how Asuna was being kept trapped in alfhiem by some crackhead, and stuff from GGO clouded my thoughts as well.

When the white light left my eyes, I quickly awoke them to see Daku shoving me saying:  
"Bro, you been asleep for a day now, wake up!"

"Wha…." I said.

"KAOKU!" Daku shouted. "Daku? What happened? Where are we?" I asked. As I got up quickly sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was….In our room lying on my bed.

"I'm home…." I said softly.

"I was worried bro! You weren't responding to anything we tried." Daku said. I really didn't pay any attention to what my brother was saying, I just kept looking around, and then I stared down at my hands. Something about me felt….Different. Like I felt the same as I always did, but there was this feeling in my heart that was new.

"Kaoku?" Daku called me. "You alright, bro? Need some water or something?" Daku asked. "Nah….I'm good." I said, still looking at my hands. "I doubt it." Daku said.

I then raised my right hand to my eye level, and with a snap of my finger a flash of blue light covered our room, and when it disappeared….There Daku and I was. I had transported us into the same exact place Kirito had brought me, but this time….It was in our universe.

"No way! I got Kirito's powers!" I exclaimed. "Daku! I can do anything now!"

"Daku?" I said, I was left with his eyes wide open and his jaw open hella wide.

"What….The….FUC"

_** End Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Yea, I got kind of crazy with this one. Got OUT OF THE BOX A LOT and its only the 2nd chapter, so...Oops. **

**But now time for some more QNA's! **

**Q: ...What did I just read? **

**A: You read a story. **

**Q: That's not how the multiverse works. Idiot. **

**A: That's too bad. **

**Q: You ruined Kirito!**

**A: He was already ruined during the 2nd half of Aincrad arc.**

**Q: You still writing this trash ass stories?**

**A: Yes, when your board you tend to do productive things.**

**Q: This chapter makes no sense.**

**A: ...Does life make sense in general?**

** Bai Now**


	3. Chapter 3: Change

_**Two in one day I'm BEASTING!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO. I just own my OC'S. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Change**_

"Okay, so let me get this straight…." Daku said. "You met Kazuto, but it wasn't the Kazuto from school, it was Kazuto from another universe?" he asked. I simply nodded my head. "And he told you that there was this typical evil douchebag that wants to cause destruction for no reason whatsoever?" he asked again.

"Yep." I replied.

"And your the only one that can stop him? The typical movie cliche right?" Daku asked.

"Yerp!" I replied.

"And somehow you got the same powers and abilities Kazuto had?" Daku asked.

"Mhm." I responded.

"Okay….I think I got all I needed." Daku said, "Now if you don't mind me I'm going to take my place on this nice soft grass and wake myself up from this lucid dream."

"Eh, I tried to do the same thing when I first found out too." I said, "But it didn't really go as plan."

"Maybe because it's not your dream, it's mine." Daku said.

"Go on ahead and be my guess, but I'm telling you it won't work." I said. "Well we'll never know until we try." Daku said. I just shrugged my shoulders in response mentioning him to go on and try his idea. We were currently at the same spot Kirito had brought me, but just this time we were in our universe. Sword Art Online was suppose to be released today, but I don't see any players around yet. Maybe because I had brought Daku and I here when everyone was probably fast asleep at home.

"ZzZzZz…." I could hear Daku snore. I was surprised that he went to sleep that fast, but considering how smooth and soft the grass felt I would probably fall asleep pretty fast too.

"Hm…." I moaned to myself. "I wonder what all I can do?" I asked to no one in particular. "Can I fly now? Or bend reality at will if I wanted?" I asked all those questions softly to myself. "Looks like I'll figure out all that stuff later, right now….I might as well sleep." I said. "But I already been to sleep for a whole day."

"Kaoku…." I could hear Daku say.

"Hm?" I moaned.

"Quit talking to yourself, I'm trying to wake up from a dream here." Daku said.

"Oops!" I said sheepishly. "My bad."

"Thank you." Daku said as he closed his eyes and I guess he went back to trying wake up….

I then fell back on the soft grass and averted my gaze upwards into the sky, I could see the clouds moving like how they do in real life, I could feel the sun rays touch my skin, and most importantly I could see the pretty blue sky. Too say this was a virtual reality game, the graphics look top notch almost the same as real life.

I slowly closed my eyes, and like that….I was fell asleep pretty quickly.

_** Kirito's Point Of View**_

Finally, today was the day that Sword Art Online was going to be released. Of course I had already played the game due to being a beta tester, but still. I was so excited to hop back on it again after so long. I quickly turned off the interview that was playing on my PC about the release of SAO, and I picked up my nervegear made my way over to my bed.

When I got on my bed, I placed the nervegear on my head. With a smirk on my face I said these finals words: "Link Start!"

And like that I could see a mixture of colorful DNA lines passed through my eyes, and when it was all over I was floating around in the black void.

"Okay, I'm here." I said.

"Welcome player!" The computer rized said. "Please place your hands forward." it instructed me, and I did just that. A blue small dashboard then appeared in front of my hands. I then started to customize my character. When I finished, I pressed submit.

"Please prepare for a face scan." it said.

"Face scan?" I repeated. "Don't remember that being in the game before." I said.

But before I could do anything, I could see a blue scanner appear from my legs and it started to make his way up to my face. I didn't really try to do anything, I just stood there and let it finish doing its job.

When it was finished I looked straight ahead. Waiting to enter SAO.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online!" It said. "This will be the final thing you will feast your eyes on, before everything changes." I heard it say.

"Wait, wha-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence as I could feel my body being thrusted forward at lighting speed. "Whhaaaaa!?" I yelled as it felt like I was on a roller coaster. As I was being pushed forward I notice a crack of blue lighting appear right in front of my face. I didn't know what was going on, as this didn't happen the last time I played.

My body kept being pushed forward faster and faster. "AHHHH!" I yelled, as I didn't know how much more of this I could take, my body felt like it's flesh was being torn from it. It was extremely painful!

A red portal then opened right in front of my face and at lighting speed I entered it. When I passed through it I came crashing into what felt like wood, with a bunch of food on it. But since I was going so fast I couldn't see anything.

"OWWWW!" I yelled, as the pain from the collision hit my body.

I started to roll around on the ground right and left to try and ease the pain, but to no avail as it was still hurting like hell. "HEY! We got another one over here!" I could hear a voice shout out. I then could hear footsteps make their way over to where I was.

"You alright?" Someone asked me.

"No, pain is aching through my body." I responded. Now gripping my stomach. I opened my eyes to see who was talking to me, and I was met with a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing all red.

"I got the potion right here, Klein." I heard a voice call out.

"Give it to me." the one named Klein said.

"Right." the other guy responded. I could see him take out a green liquid that was in a small circle bottle and handed it over to Klein.

"Here take this!" Klein said, as he extended his arms to give me the potion. Without hesitation I took it from him and immediately drunk it. To my shock the pain then ceased in an instant!

"Woah…." I said softly, "I never seen that potion in this game before." I murmed.

"Are you alright now?" Klein asked me. I simply nodded my head. "Good….Now….Kill him." Klein said.

"Wait what?!" I shouted, as I jumped to my feet. I could see that I was surrounded by a group of people. They all had on red armour and had blue flaming swords. I could feel my heart beating like never before.

"What's going on here?!" I shouted.

"Hehehe, well you see my friend….This isn't Sword Art Online you just joined….This is hell." Klein said. In a flash of an eye Klein equipped his red armour, but his was very different. He had on golden armour, and a gold flaming sword. Sweat was now falling from my head like crazy.

I just grunted, there was nothing I could do. "Alright, I got no special items. I just joined the game just now. I have nothing to give." I said.

"Oh I know." Klein said. His voice was cold now….Extremely cold.

"T-then what do you what from me?" I asked.

"..." He was silent.

I took a small step back, I didn't like where this was going….

"Your life." he said.

He then started to close in on me. My heart was pounding after I heard that. "B-but this is just a game, you can't actually take my life." I said, backing up even more now. But I was then pushed forward by one of Klein's knight that was behind me.

"Agh!" I grunted as I fell to the ground. I was now just a inch away from Klein. It was like I was bowing to him.

"Haven't you heard." he said, "If you die here, you die in the real world as well."

At the phrase, I froze up. "Now, be prepared TO DIE!" Klein shouted, and like that he took his sword and charged it at my back. I couldn't do anything….Was this really the end for me so soon? I closed my eyes and got ready for impact, but to my surprise nothing hit. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up, and what I say caused my eyes to widen…..

There was a sword through Klein's armour, and his blood was dripping down to my face. I was now shaking uncontrollable, as I looked to see the person that did it. To my shock it was….

"Fred?"

**Alright, warning: Things from here on out are going to get intense, I'm talking about heads breaking blood crushing killing its gonnnaaaaaaaa get reeeaaallllllllll, so if u don't like to read stuff like this then u mightttt wanna skrt skrt to the next chapter if its up. **

"Fred?" I said.

He looked down at me, his eyes filled with dullness, Fred was equppied with the basic clothing for SAO, but yet the sword he used to slash through Klein's chest was a level 25 darkheart sword. "W-what's going on?" I asked. But I got no response. Fred just took the sword from Klein's chest and re-equipped it behind his back.

"You haven't heard?" Fred asked me.

"H-heard what?" I said.

"This isn't that happy o'ld MMO game you've heard so much about….This game is another kind of hell. If you die here you die in the real world, and there is no hand holding here whatsoever! 10,000 people joined this game….Now its just 9,320."

My eyes widen and my shaking increased.

"You should've never logged on because….You can't log out." he said, as he turned his back and walked off.

That statement crushed me….This wasn't the SAO I played before….This was a whole new animal. I clenched my fist in anger gritting my teeth. "DAMN IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

_** Kaoku's Point Of View**_

"YOU DIE NOW!" A voice woke me. I opened my eyes just in time to see a sword come right for my chest. "THE HELL?!" I screamed, as I placed my hand right in front of me. I had caused the blade to stop right in its tracks, it was just a couple of inches away from my heart too.

"WHAT?!" The person holding the sword yell. "Okay, I stopped the sword now what?" I asked myself out loud.

"You BRAT!" The voice said, I'm sure it was a man at this point. He took his foot and kicked me in the gut causing me to grunt out in pain and lose focus on holding the sword.

I then clutched my stomach, the man then cocked his sword upward in the air one more time, and he slashed it down. I just looked on as the sword came flying down.

"LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE!" I heard Daku screamed as he tried to tackle the man down, but since the man was huge in size, Daku really couldn't do much. He did stopped the sword from coming down any further though.

"Brat." The man said, as he took his fist, and knocked Daku in the face causing him to fall back down to the ground. He then turned his attention right back towards me. "Enough games, you die RIGHT NOWWWWW!" he screamed.

I took my left hand and extended it forward with my palms open, and a blue aura then started to surrounded the man. "WHAT NOW!? He yelled.

"Flee." I said, as I cocked my arm back and extended it forward with much more force this time. I had made the man fly all the way up in the sky. I could hear him blast off saying: "DAMN YOU!"

"Phew." I sighed as I fell on my back.

"You okay, Daku?" I asked, as I looked over to the place where Daku was laying at.

"OF COURSE NOT!" he yelled, "My face hurts!"

"And my head hurts." I replied.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE KAOKU! TAKE ME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Daku shouted.

"Bro, come on. That was just one crazy guy." I said, "We haven't even explored everything." I told him. "Besides I thought you were going to 'wake yourself up.' I said.

"...Your being a dick." Daku said, "Just take me home."

I just sighed.

"Fine, fine." I said.

I sat up straight and I took my right hand, and I got my fingers ready to snap. "You might wanna grab on to me, ya know just in case something goes wrong." I told him.

"..." Daku just remained silent as he walked over to me still holding his jaw.

As he got by me, he took a seat right next to me and took his right hand and placed it on my shoulder. "Okay, let's go." I said. I then snapped my fingers….But unlike last time….Nothing happened.

"Um, Kaoku?" Daku said. "Were still here."

"Huh…." I said blankly.

"Please tell me you know how to get us back." Daku said. I just kept my blank stare, unable to answer that question. Daku then started to chuckle, which caught me off guard a little, so I started to chuckle with him. "Hehehe, I knew it." Daku said, "I knew nothing good would come from this." he kept going on. "It's your fault were in here."

"Daku?" I asked, as I felt his grip getting tighter on my shoulder.

"This is all YOUR FAULT!" he shouted. As his grip was so tight to the point it was hurting. "AHHH, bro stop your hurting me!" I said.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"?!" I didn't know what was going on with my brother. He was going mad. "Alright, that's it." I then took my right hand and pushed Daku's hand off my shoulder.

"You need to calm down bro, It's not that serious, just give me a moment to figure out how to use my powers." I said.

"..." Daku was silent. I didn't like it.

"D….Daku?" I said. As I tried to place my hand on his shoulder to confront him, but as soon as I touched his shoulder, his eyes sparked up with blood tears flowing out of them.

"What the?!" I said, as Daku headbutted me in the face. Causing me to fall to the ground and roll over in pain.

"...If you can't get me home, then I'll get myself home." he said.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" I shouted at him. "THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO ACT LIKE A BITCH!" I continued yelling at him. Which I instantly regretted as Daku somehow managed to grab my neck at lighting speed and lift me up in the air.

My eyes widen as I was staring at Daku. His eyes were blood red. And he had this purple aura coming from his body. "Who you calling a bitch, bitch." Daku said. As he threw me into the tree that we were by.

"GAH!" I yelped as pain flowed through me.

"Stay out of my way, Kaoku." Daku said. That was the last I'd heard from him before I saw his body get warped around in that purple dark aura, and he disappeared. "D-Daku…." I said. I was sooo confused on how he did that, like Kirito only gave me powers, he didn't say nothing about Daku.

I took my hand and placed in on my body, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. After a minute I could feel my back heal up and I felt back to normal. I then made my way on to my feet and looked at the direction that Daku was standing in.

"...Meh, he'll come around...I hope." I said.

"The real problem is where that purple aura come from, and why couldn't I snap us out of here?"

I then started walking to the direction of "The Town Of Beginnings" in the original universe, that's where everyone met up, so who's to say they won't all be there again.

_** Kirito's Point Of View**_

I walked around The Town Of Beginnings trying to find answers of what was going on. The only thing I managed clues I managed to find were people saying: "The only way to get out of Sword Art Online, was to kill everyone in the game. It's what the masked stranger said." But I hadn't had a clue how I missed all of this. Maybe it's because of what happened when I first tried to join the game earlier.

Besides it seemed like no one wanted to kill anybody. Everyone seemed to stray from that idea because if we were to die here then we would die in the real world as well. All of this was overwhelming but I was determine to survive at all cost.

"Hey, you!" A could hear a voice call out. When I turned around to face where the noise came from I was face to face with a person that was 4 inches taller than me wearing a purple robe. "Huh, can I help you?" I asked. "Yes, you can actually." it responded.

"Ok, then ho-"

I was cut off by a knife going straight through my stomach. A bunch of blood came gushing through my mouth. An immense pain rushed through my body. The robe person revealed one of its hand and placed it behind my back and gently led me to the ground.

"You poor child, I'm so sorry I had to do this to you, but it's for a good cost." it said.

I was losing blood fast, and tears were swelled up in my eyes. I didn't want to die here. "Shhh, child. Let all of your worries out." it said.

"W-why?" I struggled to ask it.

"...It was a must." It said.

"T-there c-could've b-been an-another way." I barely managed to say. My vision was almost completely gone now.

"Hush now child, save your strength." It said.

There were no health bars which was strange, because SAO was based around health bars, but out of all the stuff that happened today the health bar was the least of the problems. I was now here hanging on to my last breathe. A tear dropped from my eye.

"Goodbye precious child." It said. And like that I completely blanked out.

_** Daku's Point Of View**_

"Stupid Kaoku." I grumbled. "Stupid universe."

"Stupid everything!" I said, as I dragged my feet across the dirt. Rage completely filled my head, I didn't care what was going on around me, or what was going on with me. I looked down at my hands, just to see a purple aura surrounding them. I didn't care about it though, the only thing that was on my mind was getting out of here.

"**Come to me." **I heard a voice from the sky say.

"?!"

"Who said that?" I asked as I looked around my surroundings, trying to locate the voice of the person who said that.

"**Daku." **It said.

Now I was starting to get pissed off. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" I yelled as my purple aura grew larger and larger. **"Behind you." **it said, I quickly turned my head behind me, only to see a guy that stood towers above me and he looked like an absolute monster.

But I wasn't scared one bit, instead….I was pissed.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WAS SCREWING WITH ME!?" I yelled, as my aura increased even more. I clutched my fist and charged at the beast right in front of me. "DIE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as a huge shockwave occured from the force of my fist. But the creature disappeared right before my eyes before I could even hit it.

"**I like you." **it said, the sound was coming from behind me. So that's where I struck. "QUIT PLAYING GAMES!" I shouted. As I sent another shockwave of wind swirling from my fist. But he disappeared before I could land my hit again!

That just made me even madder.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled, as claws began to grow from my nails.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed even louder, causing a whole shockwave of wind to erupt from my screams. All the trees around me were picked up from out of the ground and thrown into the air by my screams alone.

"**Good." **I heard the voice say this time right next to me.

I turned around me quickly, as huge fangs grew from my mouth. But I was knocked back by a punch from the creature. To say the less it hurt like hell, but rage was just eating at my body, that I got back up and charged straight at him.

"**Your actually still able to walk after a punch from me? Amazing." **it said.

"DIIEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was now right in front of "it." And with a punch from my right fist, I connected it into the creatures jaw….But it wasn't effective.

It didn't even flinch. It just stood there looking at me smiling. **"You'll do good, very good." **it said. The last thing I could remember was it touching my forehead with its finger, and I blacked out.

_** Kaoku's**** Point Of View**_

"Man just how far is The Town Of Beginnings?!" I asked no one in particular.

"Yeesh at this rate I'ma pass out." I said, as I took a seat on the ground to rest for a few seconds. I then looked up at this sky. "I wonder what Kirito's doing right now." I said.

"**He's dead." **A voice behind me said. My eyes instantly went wide. "Wha?" I said, as I turned around to face behind me, but I was meet with nothing.

I got up to my feet my guard fully up. "Who are you? And what have you done with Kirito?" I asked. **"Kazuto of here is dead." **it said. "What do you mean Kazuto of here?" I asked. Then it hit me. "Ooohhhhh." I said, dropping my guard down. "I thought you meant another Kazuto." I said.

"**Dumbass." **

"Hey! That's not nice to say to someon-"

I was cut off by a fist to the stomach sending me flying into a nearby tree.

"GAH!" I grunted as I fell to the ground. My back in aching pain. **"Your the one they chose?" "Disgraceful, the ups really are freaking out because of me." **it said.

I then felt my body being lift up by my collar.

"**Tell me, how much do you know about the multiverse?" **it asked me. I couldn't really say nothing because I was in pain, and I couldn't gain the words to speak.

"**Hm? I'm listening." **It taunted me. I managed to turn my head behind me only to come face to face with this giant tall purple aura like creature. It had the same aura Daku had.

My eyes widen in fear.

"**Not speaking, eh." **It said. **"Fine then." **it then released its grip from my collar and I was falling to the ground, but it took its knee and slammed it right into my stomach again. I couldn't hold it back no more. I threw up a bunch of blood, and I dropped to the ground.

"**Tsk, I'll kill you right now, just to teach those fools to choose more carefully next time." **it said.

I was just there holding my stomach, tears coming from my eyes since I was never use to fighting like this before. Hell, I just had my first fight yesterday with Bill. **"Wind Crusher." **

At that moment I took my right hand and extended it out forward like the last time I did with that other guy. Everything was silent, so I thought it had work.

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **It bursted out laughing.

"**YOU REALLY THINK THAT WEAK ASS BASIC MOVE CAN WORK ON A BEING LIKE ME?!" **

I gritted my teeth. It was better than doing nothing. **"Your funny, but it's time for you to die now." **it said. I then took my stance back on my feet struggling to get up, but when I finally did I stared that creature right in the eye.

"I'm not going without putting up a fight." I said.

"**And what can you do to me exactly?"** it said meancinly.

"This!" I said, as I snapped my fingers. Thought it seemed like nothing had happened since there was no flash, nor was there anything out of the ordinary that had happened.

The creature looked down at its hand and then back towards me.

"**What was that supposed to do?" **it asked.

I just chuckled. "Hehehe."

"**What's so funny?" **

I just kept on chuckling.

"**YOU BRAT GO TO HELL!" **it yelled as it charged at me and cocked its fist back and got ready to let it all loose at me. But its hand was chopped off by a black sword slashing right through it.

It's eyes widen as it then backed up at hyperspeeds and landed a few feet away huffing.

"Y-your here." I said.

"**I got your back, Kaoku." **he said.

"G-go get'em K-kirito." I said, as I blacked out.

_** Chapter 3 End**_

* * *

**Ye the plot on this chapter was pretty ehhhhh...But ig thats what happens when u write 2 chapters in 1 day.**


End file.
